Our objective is to determine the efficacy and safety of famciclovir in the treatment of uncomplicated herpes zoster when given at a dose of 750 mg three times daily for seven days. Patients will be followed for a total of six months. Efficacy of famciclovir will be based on the time to healing of herpes zoster lesions and on the degree of post-herpetic neuralgia.